films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Wrong Road
Wrong Road is the twenty-second episode of the second season and the fourty-eighth episode of the series. It first aired on Shining Time Station in the episode, The Joke's on Schemer in 1993. In this episode, Gordon was mistakenly sent onto Edward's Branch Line, and was harassed by Bill and Ben. Plot Thomas and Edward's branch lines are very important to the railway. But their tracks and bridges aren't as strong as those on the main line, so the Fat Controller doesn't allow the larger engines to run on them. Although this is purely for safety, Gordon believes the rule is for another reason entirely. One day, he complains to Edward about BoCo being allowed to take main line trains when he was only supposed to work on the branch line. Edward jokingly suggests that Gordon ask if he can take BoCo's trucks in return, but Gordon refuses to consider the idea. Edward notes that it might be a nice change of pace, but Gordon claims the Fat Controller would never agree and states that branch lines are vulgar before snorting off, followed by an amused Edward. Every evening, both Gordon and Edward take late-night trains. Gordon takes the express along the main line, while Edward leaves a few minutes later with a branch line train. Normally everything runs fine, but that evening there was trouble when a lady with a large green floppy hat says goodbye to a friend on the platform. When it's nearly time for Gordon to start, his fireman looks back and, seeing something large and green waving, assumes the guard was waving the flag. As a result, Gordon leaves with the majority of the passengers, the luggage, and the guard stranded on the platform. Everyone was surprised and gets upset. Eventually, Gordon, who's feeling embarrassed, was stopped and brought back. But by now Edward was late, so he sets off instead. This causes more trouble, as the signalman at the junction is not told about the change and sends Edward down the main line. When Gordon follows, he was sent down the branch and ends the evening by being forced to sleep in a siding near the harbour. The next morning, Bill and Ben arrive to pick up trucks from BoCo. While neither BoCo nor the trucks are there, they don't mind as they much prefer the idea of teasing Gordon. After joking that the large blue engine near them can't be Gordon, as Gordon would never goes on branch lines as he thinks them vulgar, they pretend to consider throwing the pile of old iron into the sea. Gordon, not knowing it's a joke, starts to panic. BoCo then arrives and Gordon begs the diesel to save him. BoCo soon realises what's happening and threatens to take the trucks away. Bill and Ben quickly run off, as a relieved Gordon thanks BoCo for saving his life. Characters *Edward *Gordon *Bill and Ben *BoCo *Thomas (does not speak) *Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) *Stephen Hatt (cameo) *Jem Cole (cameo) *Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) *Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) *The Vicar of Wellsworth (cameo) *The Policeman (cameo) Locations *Knapford *Cronk Viaduct *The Watermill *Knapford Yards *Sodor Shipping Company *Brendam Docks *The Scrapyards (mentioned) Notes *This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Main Line Engines. *In the UK version, there is music playing as the narrator describes Edward and Gordon's trains. This is absent in the US version. *Christmas lights are used for Gordon and Edward's lamps. *In Norway this episode is named "On Wrong Roads". The Italian title is "Wrong Line". In Croatia it is called "Wrong Way". The German title is "The Wrong Way". In Japan this episode is called "Gordon ran Into the Wrong Way". *In the restored version, the arrangement of the shots when the lady's hat flaps in the wind is slightly altered. The first shot is used again as the third one. *In the Japanese version when Edward and Gordon are at Knapford Station Ringo's narration can faintly be heard in the background. Errors *Edward's eyebrows are missing in the scene at Knapford. *When Gordon and Edward talk about branch lines, before Gordon leaves, steam was rising in front of him. When he leaves, it continues rising. *When Gordon was brought back blu-tak is visible on the Fat Controller's shoes. *The back end of the coach's roof at the end of Edward's train seems to be snapped. *When the narrator says "Gordon started" and when Gordon comes back to the station, wires are visible on Gordon's and Edward's bufferbeam. *When Edward crosses the viaduct, his last coach doesn't have any lighting. *Gordon pushes the buffers out of place when he comes into the siding. *When Gordon shouts "Stop, stop!" one of his eyes isn't looking at Bill and Ben. *Gordon's front bogie wheels are derailed near the end. *During the outro theme, static is audible. *When the scene cuts away from the guard and into the passengers you can see the woman's old friend among the passengers. *The narrator says that Gordon's fireman looked towards the guard's van at the end of the train, but the guard was in the brake coach. *Since the viaduct was under repairs, Edward should've gone slower. US Home Video Releases Write the second section of your page here. Gallery WrongRoadUKtitlecard.jpg|1987 UK title card WrongRoadrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card WrongRoadUStitlecard.png|Original 1994 US title card WrongRoadUStitlecard2.jpg|2003 US title card WrongRoadSpanishTitleCard.jpg|Spanish Title Card WrongRoadSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card WrongRoad.png WrongRoad1.png WrongRoad2.png|Thomas passing the watermill WrongRoad3.png|Edward on the bridge WrongRoad4.png|Gordon WrongRoad5.png|Edward WrongRoad6.png|The old friend WrongRoad7.png|The clock WrongRoad8.png|Edward has no eyebrows error WrongRoad9.png|The guard WrongRoad10.png WrongRoad11.png|Edward on the viaduct WrongRoad12.png WrongRoad13.png|Bill and Ben WrongRoad14.png|Bill, Ben and Gordon WrongRoad15.png WrongRoad16.png WrongRoad17.png|BoCo WrongRoad18.png WrongRoad19.png|Bill, Ben, Gordon and BoCo WrongRoad20.png WrongRoad21.png WrongRoad22.png|Gordon and BoCo WrongRoad23.png WrongRoad24.png WrongRoad25.png|Bill WrongRoad26.png|Gordon and Edward WrongRoad27.png WrongRoad28.png WrongRoad29.png WrongRoad30.png WrongRoad31.png WrongRoad32.png|The Lady with the Floppy Green Hat WrongRoad33.png|Gordon's fireman WrongRoad34.png WrongRoad35.png WrongRoad36.png WrongRoad37.png WrongRoad38.png WrongRoad39.png WrongRoad40.png Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1986 television episodes Category:1980s television episodes